Plague Magic
Plague Magic is a speciallized Caster Magic where the user ingests Eternano in the air, and creates semi-sentinant creatures or objects based on deadly plagues. Description With Plague Magic, the user inhales Eternano in the air and uses it to create sentinant beings, usually biotic beings, designed to instill fear or to cause major disability. The beings can cause major illnesses, destroy living tissues or even cause death. Fear Plagues Fear Plagues are designed to instill fear on enemies. Most spells based around Fear Plagues are based around basic or complex phobias. Some are not designed to harm enemies, but rather instill a sense of fear. They are intended for psychological warfare. Spells *'Horde of Spiders' - The user inhales all the air they can, getting in all the Eternano they can. They open their mouth and a swarm of black spiders erupt out of the user's mouth. They cover the enemy but do not harm the enemy. Many enemies who have a fear of spiders can be seen begging for mercy before they even fight. The spiders get under the enemy's clothes and into crevaces in the enemy's body (e.g. nose). *'Horde of Cockroaches' - The user inhales the air around them, inhaling as much Eternano as possible. They open their mouth and a swarm of cockroaches exit their mouth. They crawl all over the enemies body, getting into their clothes and sometimes through crevaces in the enemies body.They do not however, harm the enemy in any way. *'Horde of Frogs' - The user inhales all the are they can, taking with it, an abundant amount of Eternano energy. Out of the user's mouth erupts a sea of green frogs. They take up much space on the battlefield, leaving little room to move and sending fear into those who fear frogs as well. Death Plagues Death Plagues main purpose is to cause physical harm to enemies. They can small as small as mosquito bites or as large as committing death and destruction. Spells *'Blood Water' - The user inhales the surrounding air and the Eternano in it. Then, if there is water in the area, the user drinks the water regardless of its quality. The Eternano mixes with the water and a small portion of the user's blood to create a magic combination of deadly water and blood. **'Hot-Blooded Bazooka' - The user increases the temperature of the blood water within their body and then regurgitates the concoction at the enemy. The concotion is blistering hot and can melt skin. *'Nether Flies '- The user inhales an excess amount of Eternano, more than usual and holds it in for at least 30 seconds. When they open their mouth, a swarm of pitch black flies erupts out of their mouth. These flies spread disease, blind enemies, and enter the enemies body until the enemy sufficates from the flies. The can also be made into a variety of colours and take the form of objects including living things. *'Sharpshooting Locusts' - The user inhales a vast amount of Eternano enriched air, and unleashes a swarms of highly aggressive locusts out of their mouth. The wings of the locusts, as well as their mouths are intensely sharp. When the swarm is unleashed on a large crowd, many people will have massive scars and torn clothing. The wings of the locusts are just sharp enough to pierce armour. Advanced Spells *'INDIA '- INDIA stands for Ingest Neuron Destroying Insectiod Army. The user emmits a greenish-yellow smoke cloud from their mouth which is made up of thousands of extremely small insectiod creatures which penetrate the body and find their way to the brain. The insects leave blistering boils with an iritating itch as they enter the body and cause temporary blindess when they enter the brain. However, these creatures can only kill the oldest on the battlefield. Trivia *Most of the spells are based on the Ten Plagues of Egypt. **INDIA (no relation to the nation) is based on four Plagues; they leave boils, they itch like flees or lice, they cause blindess like darkness, and they only kill the oldest or The First Born. Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic